Warrior Princess
by shadamyrocks4945
Summary: Princess Amelia falls off a cliff, she is now with Rouge and Blaze, she only has her memories, and a locket from her mother. She goes by the name Fang The Hedgehog ShadAmy, Knuckles x Rouge, Silvaze. More couples in the story.


Scourge hissed, "Any last words Queen Rosalina." She said, "You will get hurt by karma, Scourge."

"I don't believe in such things, I am going to hate killing you in front of you six year old daughter."

Princess Amelia screech, "Mommy, don't let that man hurt you!" The goon shook her to be quite.

The queen only shed tears before the assassin shoved the knife in her throat. Amelia let tears cascade down her face in rivers. The locket in her mother's hand hit the ground. She snatched it up in her hand.

"You are next, let's play a game of tag, I have to chase you."

The goon released the Princess. She ran as fast as her legs could go out of the castle to the woods. She ran through the woods getting scarred by thorns, smacked by branches, while crying her eyes out. Scourge and his goons right behind her. She screech to a halt at the edge off a cliff.

Scourge menaces, "Don't move and you won't get hurt….as bad." She slowly backed up as Scourge stepped forward towards Amelia. Her heel on the edge of the cliff. She threw the locket on.

"A theif I see. Now be still!"

She shook her head no before taking another step. She fell off the edge releasing a shrill scream at the top of her lungs. Scourge looked over the edge, he saw Amelia plummeting to her death.

Scrouge saw Amelia hit the rocks before landing in the water. She let a blood stain on the rock she landed on. Scourge said, "She's dead." He and his goons left.

Present time

Rouge heard the rustling on the leaves. She shook Fang and Blaze quickly. They shot up.

Rouge whispered, "Someone is here."

Fang slowly stood up, holding a frying pan, she catiously stepped forward. Flame appeared in front of her. She raised the frying pan.

"I come in peace!"

"How should I know that?"

"We are looking for revenge like you girls."

"How did you find us?"

Alex said, "Sally told us."

"Hm, okay, I am Fang."

"Alex."

"Flame."

"Who else is with you?"

Rocky, Ice, and Hurricane slowly stepped out from where they were hiding.

Rouge hissed, "Fang!"

She spun around to face her.

"What!"

"How many are there?"

Alex said, "A group of girls are coming."

Sally did the secret knock.

Fang ran over to the door. She opened the slot.

Sally said, "It's me Sally."

She opened the barn door letting them in.

Fiona said, "I'm here to kill Scourge."

"Samehere. I am Fang."

"Fiona."

"Princess Fiona."

"Don't need to be formal. I left my castle because Scourge and his goons killed my little sister."

"Ah, I can't remember why I want to kill Scourge though."

"He's a bad-ass."

Amber said, "Isn't that the truth."

"Amber."

"Fang."

Rouge said, "Who is here that wants to kill Scourge?"

Amber, Fiona, and Pacific said, "Me."

"Cool, all girls. Boys go with Sally."

The boys walked off with Sally.

Fang said, "What have you stolen so far?"

Fiona said, "Me, nothing, I don't steal."

"Okay, Amber."

"Nothing, I don't steal either."

"Okay, other girl. I am Fang this is Rouge and Blaze."

"Pacific, I don't steal either."

"All three go with Sally she will put you with another group."

"Okay." The three stood up, they ran to catch up with Sally.

Rouge said, "No luck."

Blaze said, "I know."

Fang said, "Time to practice."

Blaze said, "With what?"

"Swords."

Blaze said, "What is our target?"

"Trees."

"Okay."

Rouge pulled her sword out of a hay bale. Blaze did the samething. Fang took her necklace off. She threw it up. It spun into an emerald green sword. She caught it with ease. She gently ran her hand across the handle. It was lined with emerald rinestones, it glowed emerals green, too. Gold swerved around the rinestones, then at the middle it was pure silver.

Rouge said, "That just amazes me."

Fang shrugged.

They walked outside to a tree. Rouge said, "Fang, go to the top of the barn, and look out for any passers."

"Kay, I'll give the signal if I see any."

She ran towards the barn, she shoved her sword in the ground, she used it for leverage, to jump on top of a hay bale, she jumped from hay bale to hay bale until she made it to the top. She grabbed the edge of the roof, she swung back and forth before swinging backwards all the way. Her legs went over her head, she released the gutter, and was thrown fully on to the roof.

She stood at the very center of the roof looking out while Rouge and Blaze were wacking the targets with all kinds of moves.

She looked at the sun she could tell it was seven a.m.

She heard horse hoofs clacking on the ground. She gave the signal, "Tw-tweet, tw-tweet!"

Fang jumped off the roof. She did a flip, landing next to her sword. Rouge and Blaze shuffled quickly into the house. Fang followed. Rouge shoved her sword back in to hay bale before jumping in the hay. Blaze did the samething. Fang threw her sword in the air. It changed into a necklace. She caught it beforing diving into the hay.

Prince Shadow walked into the barn. He looked around. He saw feet marks.

"Someone was just in here, you can see the footprints."

Fang and Blaze silently cursed.

Shadow said, "The escaped through the back. He ran to the back of the barn. He slammed the back barn door open. He saw the sword marks on the tree.

"These are sword marks not ax marks, you can tell."

Silver said, "Someone was on the roof, you can see the marks on the hay bales leading to the roof."

"Good observation, Sir Silver."

Shadow said, "Rexamine the barn."

They walked into the barn again.

Knuckles noticed something shiny in a hay bale. He stuck his hand in the hay and pulled out a sword.

"Yup, someone was definitely here."

Shadow said, "That was a sword that was stolen months ago."

Rouge mouthed, "Shit!"She got a mouthed full of hay in the process. She spit the hay out making it move. Shadow caught it. He dug frantically through the hay until he reached a bat.

"What are you doing in my barn!"

"Nothing, sweet cheeks." Knuckles just fell for it.

She stood up. "I believe that is my sword."

She snatched it from Knuckles. He pulled his own sword out. Shadow continued digging until he uncovered a hedgehog.

"Surprise."

She jumped to her feet.

"Silver, hold on to this girl."

Silver held Fang's arms together.

"Ouch, release just a little." Fang whined.

He released just a little. She elbowed him in the ribs, he walked back releasing her from shock.

"See ya, sucker."

Fang pulled Blaze out the hay, grabbed Rouge. She pulled Blaze's sword out. They ran for the exit.


End file.
